Where My Heart Is
by wolverinacullen
Summary: *Sequel to Soaked In Tears* Adam and Tommy's reunion was more than something special to them both.


**Where My Heart Is**

Adam's heart was pounding out of his chest. The positive energy he and the fans were sending Tommy's father had worked, and he was doing much better. That meant one almighty thing-Tommy was coming back. One show without him had been enough for an entire lifetime. He craved Tommy, he missed him so much...he was waiting by the busses when he saw the beautiful boy carrying his iPod, earphones in, his fringe half draped over his face, and his bag slung over his arm.

"Tommy!" Adam shouted, unable to hide his enthusiasm anymore.

Tommy looked up as he took out his earphones and shoved them in his pocket with the rest of his iPod, "BABYBOY!"

Adam grinned widely and took off running to meet Tommy. Tommy ran towards him, and Adam lifted him off the ground, wrapping him in his arms and holding him close.

Tommy clung to his shirt, smiling, holding himself as close to Adam as possible when he heard, "I missed you _so much_ glitterbaby..."

"I missed you too" he murmured back. He kissed his neck softly and upward, along his jaw, before finally placing a warm, tender kiss to Adam's lips. He kissed back more than willingly, molding Tommy's lips to his in such delightful ways...

Monte coughed, breaking them from their perfect, private bubble, "If you two don't mind, can you continue this on your bus? We've sort of got a show to get on the road for, remember that?"

Adam sighed and looked back. Their driver had just gotten back on the bus with the last of Tommy's stuff, and Adam looked down at Tommy, "Come on."

Time didn't seem to pass for the two lovers as they lay on their bed in the bus, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing and holding each other close. The soft sounds of their clothing ruffling, or a soft squeak of the spring as one shifted to move closer to the other, or a sigh of breath were the only sounds either heard for quite some time, until Adam finally drew back, "You never did tell me what happened honey."

"It looked pretty bad...I panicked. I'm sorry. I just had to go home..." Tommy said, looking up at him. His warm chocolate brown eyes burned with a mixture of love and pain, "I didn't want to leave you baby, but I had to. I never would've been able to forgive myself if something happened and I wasn't there..."

Adam placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. He moved his whole hand so he could cup Tommy's cheek, "Shh...I love you. You had to go, so you went. There's nothing to forgive."

Tommy stared into Adam's eyes. The deep, intense blue had a hue of stormy gray within it that Adam always had when he was upset.

"Talk to me" Tommy whispered, sliding his hands up Adam's chest.

"I wish I could've come with you. Been there at your side every moment. Held you when you needed to be held, comforted you...I didn't want you to have to go through this alone" Adam murmured.

Tommy laughed. He couldn't help himself, "Babyboy, is that what you're beating yourself up about? I love you. The last thing I want is for you to ever have to hurt. You helped me through, you kept me feeling good. The entire time I was there, all I had to do was listen to our song, and I was back on stage with you, wrapped up in your arms, smiling as you kissed me. You were always with me, every second."

Adam broke into a smile and leaned in and kissed him. His kiss was tender, full of love, but Tommy missed the craving touches, the passion-fueled kisses, the rough pulling on his hair that nearly lit him on fire.

When Adam drew away Tommy grabbed his shirt to pull him closer again, "No."

"No?" Adam asked.

"Kiss me like you really fucking missed me" Tommy demanded.

Adam smiled and locked his lips with Tommy's, silently overpowering his lover. Tommy slid his hands under Adam's shirt, starting to pull it off.

"Tommy" Adam murmured, drawing away.

"No" Tommy whined, "Please...Adam I missed you..." His normally playful, sweet and innocent eyes were filled with such sinful lust Adam knew he would kill to make this beautiful man in his arms happy. He pulled off his shirt and lowered his mouth to Tommy's neck, kissing, licking, sucking and biting greedily. Tommy moaned and arched into him, running his hands up Adam's chest. His fingers found one of his nipple piercings-it was one of those things Tommy had no idea why Adam had done it, since it was rare to ever see him with it at all-and gently circled the sensitive bud. Adam gasped against Tommy's neck, "Oh god...Tommy..."

Tommy smirked and took Adam's hand, pulling it to his shirt, leading him. Adam grabbed his shirt and clumsily pulled it away, locking his lips with Tommy's heatedly. Tommy grasped Adam's belt, almost breaking it apart in his haste to open it, and then his pants. He shoved Adam's pants and his underwear off before grabbing the belt of his pants and snapping it open. Adam drew back to watch as Tommy stripped himself of the remainder of his clothes and lay back down. Adam glanced over his soft, pretty body and sighed, "God Tommy...you're so beautiful..."

Tommy smiled, "Don't make me beg."

Adam looked down to him, "Let me savor this baby...please."

Tommy nodded and watched as Adam's hand gently slid from the center of his chest down to his stomach. Adam's bronzed skin didn't contrast that sharply from his pale skin, but he still loved the sight. Adam gently parted his legs, sliding his palms down his thighs, to his knees, and back up. He closed his eyes, feeling his singer's soft hands reach around to cup his ass and give a gentle squeeze.

"Tommy..." Adam murmured, making him open his eyes.

"I love you" he said, looking directly into his lover's eyes.

Adam smiled, "I missed you so bad...never leave my side again."

"I promise" Tommy said, feeling Adam lower his body over his.

Adam gently slipped his hands between them, and as Adam moved into him, he felt slick. He moaned, shuddering, "Oh Adam...fuck."

Adam chuckled, "Just what I intend to do."

He entered Tommy with a quick thrust, making the tiny bassist gasp before a moan slipped from his lips. His warm brown eyes fell closed as Adam's chest pressed to his, their bodies connecting closely, like pieces of a puzzle. Adam drew back slowly and thrust into Tommy's sweet spot, making a sharper gasp come from his parted lips as his fingers gripped Adam's shoulders. Adam lightly sucked on Tommy's neck, leaving harsh red hickeys all over the tender skin. Tommy writhed against him, feeling one of his hands wrap around his length and begin to tease.

"Mmm...Adam...oh god..." Tommy managed to gasp out between harsh breaths. Two days they'd been apart, two excruciating days that had clearly made the man he loved feel the need to make it up to him any way possible.

Adam's thrusts were tantalizingly slow, drawing out Tommy's release. The strokes of his hand on Tommy's length matched the thrusts inside him, and when Tommy reached his peak at the same time Adam did, he came as hard as Adam did.

Tommy moaned softly as he felt his love pull away, "Babyboy..."

"Shh..." Adam murmured, placing a finger over Tommy's lips, "We have a show tonight. Sleep now baby."

Tommy smiled and cuddled up close to him, falling asleep on his shoulder.

Adam was jolted awake by the loud slamming of the door to the bus behind them. He looked down at Tommy, fast asleep in his arms and texted Monte, asking if they had time before soundcheck. Monte told him the sad truth-he had to get up in twenty minutes and get to soundcheck, then prep for the show. He sighed and sunk back in bed, throwing an arm over his face.

"Adam?" Tommy asked, groggily.

"Go back to sleep baby, we have twenty minutes until we have to get ready for soundcheck" Adam murmured.

"No...we gotta get ready" Tommy said, getting up. Adam groaned a bit before getting out of bed. He looked to Tommy and said, "Pretty yourself up for me tonight. Fever is just for you."

Tommy grinned, "I'm honored."

The high-octane pure sex-appealing show brought them both to nearly the same high they reached making love, and when they stepped onto the bus, laughing and exhausted, Tommy smiled as he collapsed in their bed, "Baby?"

"Hm?" Adam asked, discarding his shoes before falling in bed beside him.

"I love you, so much" Tommy murmured, kissing Adam's cheek several times.

Adam smiled, "I love you too. Never again will we part baby. Never. I'll always be with you."

Tommy smiled, "I know."

As they lay wrapped in each other's arms, one of Adam's hands locked with Tommy's, their fingers intertwining. Tommy placed a loving kiss on Adam's lips, "I'm home Babyboy. I'm where my heart is."

**The End**


End file.
